História de umas férias de verão
by Lune de Plat
Summary: Férias arruinadas. Talvez não.


"testando" -> Pensamento

personagem x - Testando -> Fala

_Esta história é apenas um teste, não possui um enredo elaborado, nem nada de extraordinário e os personagens utilizados não me pertencem. Ela está sendo escrita para testar minhas habilidades como escritora, por isso peço aos leitores que por favor deixem comentários avaliando meu modo de contar e desenvolver a história. Atenciosamente, Lune de Plat._

Capítulo 1

Rin, Kagome e Sango saíam animadas da escola, afinal finalmente estavam de férias e o que poderia ser melhor do que isso ? Bom talvez, seria melhor se tivessem algum plano para o que fazer nas férias, mas como esse não era o caso, o jeito era ir para casa e descansar por enquanto, para depois combinarem algo.

Elas eram amigas de infância, se conheceram na escola durante a alfabetização e com o tempo a amizade foi crescendo junto com elas, até chegar ao ponto onde elas se podiam se entender mutuamente apenas com o olhar e mesmo sendo diferentes uma das outras, isso não era problema e apenas tornava a amizade delas mais especial, pois como elas mesmas costumavam dizer " elas se completavam " , Rin era mais tímida por isso era bom para ela ter Kagome e Sango ao seu lado, já que elas eram mais extrovertidas e isso ajudava Rin a superar sua timidez, Sango era um pouco temperamental e suas amigas ajudavam a aliviar esse seu gênio explosivo e Kagome era distraída demais podendo ás vezes se "desligar" no meio de uma conversa ou caminhada, claro que as amigas adoravam dar sustos nela de vez em quando para que ela "acordasse" .

Kagome – Gente eu tava aqui pensando ..

Sango – Ah essa é nova! Nossa! Você pensa é?

Rin – aUIHAiuhAIUHa . Aí Sango você não presta.

Sango- Desculpa Kagome, é a animação das férias!

Kagome – Ahaaaam, não tem nada a vê com o pedido de namoro do Miroku.

Rin – Ahhh , conta outra Sango. A gente já sabe que você gosta dele , se não em primeiro lugar você nem tinha aceitado namorar com ele !

Sango – Ah pois é Kagome querida , o que você tava pensando mesmo ein?! " mudem de assunto , mudem de assuntooooo ! "

Kagome – È , eu tava pensando que nós poderíamos fazer uma viagem sabe, coisa de amigas e tal , aproveitar as férias juntas , aprontar bastante , booooooom vocês me entendem né ?

Sango – " Ufaaaa , ela caiu como pata " Gostei da idéia ó , mas pra onde a gente ia ?

Rin – Uma praia né ?! Afinal é verão e tal .

Sango – é então acho melhor primeiro a gente vê se temos alguma chance de fazer essa viagem, pra depois começarmos a nos empolgarmos com a idéia. Afinal é uma saco quando nós já planejamos tudo e nossos pais não nos deixam ir .

Rin e Kagome – É concordo!

Kagome – Bom gente eu fico por aqui. Não se esqueçam de entrar no MSN pra gente ver se dá certo a viagem.

Rin – Ok. Bye-bye!

Sango – Tchau Ka!

Kagome entrou em casa e deu de cara com seus pais a esperando na sala de visitas, o que não era nem um pouco normal, pois eles estavam sempre ocupados com o trabalho ou viajante, em fim não eram o tipo de família que no fim do dia se reuniam na sala pra assistir televisão e conversar sobre como tinha sido o dia de cada um.

Mãe – Kagome minha filha querida eu e seu pai vamos viajar com uns amigos e os filinhos deles vão ficar aqui em casa enquanto isso. Mas você não precisa se preocupar querida, afinal a Dona Kaede vai ficar aqui em casa para te ajudar a manter a casa em ordem.

Kagome – "Ótimo! Cuidar de pivetes era tudo que eu queria!" Mas mãe eu tava pensando em fazer uma viagem com as minhas amigas.. Será que eles não podiam ficar em outro lugar? "Quem sabe uma creche?!"

Pai – Minha filha isso já está decidido e não mudaremos nada, porque já está muito em cima da hora e isso seria uma tremenda desfeita de nossa parte. Tenho certeza que suas amigas vão entender, e vocês vão poder continuar saindo.

Kagome – Em cima da hora?! Quando vocês vão viajar?!

Mãe – Nós não te avisamos fofinha?! Nós vamos essa noite!Já já eles virão pra cá.

Kagome – Que bom! Obrigado pela consideração. Agora vou pro meu quarto.Fazer alguma coisa pra gastar o tempo, enquanto nossas sublimes visitas não chegam.

Mãe – Minha filha você ficou chateada?

Kagome – Não mãe relaxa. Façam uma boa viagem e tragam presentes pra mim viuuuuu?! UiHAUIhau

Mãe – Pode deixar amoreco!

Kagome – "Amoreco?! Ugh.. mamãe se superou.."To subindo.

Chegando no seu quarto Kagome entra no msn e instantaneamente é bombardeada por perguntas de Sango e Rin.

**Naum enxe Miroku! diz:**

Então meninas meu pai deixou e o de vocês? ;

**Ahhhh o verão õ/ diz:**

O meu também e o seu Ka?

**Kagome vou virar babá de bebê diz:**

Não! Meus pais vão viajar com os amigos e eu vou ter q ficar em casa cuidando dos filinhos mimados dos amigos deles. ¬¬ Legal neh?!

**Naum enxe Miroku! diz:**

Que merda! Pufffff, coisa mais chata!

**Ahhhh o verão õ/ diz:**

Pelos menos você vai poder sair às vezes né?

**Kagome vou virar babá de bebê diz:**

Ahhhhhhh.. ele disse que eu posso sair com vocês sem problema então è tooooooodo dia agora! Empurro os pivetes pra Kaede e jah era! o/

**Ahhhh o verão õ/ diz:**

Quantos anos eles tem?! Porque se for uns 10 dá pra ficar brincando com o Kohaku neh Sango?

**Naum enxe Miroku! diz:**

Só se for na casa da Kagome! ¬¬ Não quero mais bagunça por akii!

**Kagome vou virar babá de bebê diz:**

Não sei a idade deles não, mas dois pivetes JÁ BASTAM! aiuhaIUHaiuhAI

**Kagome vou virar babá de bebê diz:**

Tão tocando a campainha, vou lá atender deve ser eles. Tchau garotas!E por favor não esqueçam de me ligar se forem sair! Nem que seja pra comprar pãoooooo!! ;

**Kagome vou virar babá de bebê **saiu do msn

Kagome desce as escadas apressadamente e vai abrir a porta, mas ao abri-la tem uma surpresa, afinal não tinha nenhum pivete em frente à porta e sim dois rapazes que aparentavam ter mais ou menos a sua idade. E bem, na hora ela entendeu porque seus pais tinham sido tão carinhosos quando lhe avisaram sobre a viagem e os hóspedes, ela já conhecia esses rapazes desde pequena e podia afirmar que as suas lembranças não eram muito amigáveis ou felizes, afinal eles só discutiam ! Mas ela era uma boa anfitriã por isso iria ser muito educada e simpática...

Inuyasha – Eu sei que num é todo dia que uma monstrenga recebe um deus grego como eu na porta, mas nem eu nem o ridículo do meu irmão estamos com vontade de dormir aqui fora sabe?!

Kagome – Ahhh, bem, sejam bem vindos! Continua com a mesma boa educação de sempre, Inuyasha." Tinha que continuar um grosso estúpido como sempre mesmo ... "

Inuyasha - Feh!

Sesshomaru – Onde fica meu quarto?

Kagome – A Kaede vai mostrar a casa pra vocês , afinal não sou empregada de ninguém aqui ! Boa noite.

Após a breve e amabilíssima conversa Kagome subiu para o seu quarto e começou a pensar na sua imensa sorte e como preferia que fossem dois pivetes birrentos que viessem passar as férias com ela, o Sesshoumaru até dava para suportar, era bem simples o que ele transmitia "não se meta comigo e fique em paz.", o problema era o irmão mais novo o Inuyasha, esse aí era a verdadeira peste e agora sim ela tinha realmente certeza de que suas férias estavam acabadas.


End file.
